


Aim For The Center

by takethelead



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Sex, Smut, alex is still an anxious gay mess sometimes, maggie is mischievious, sanvers sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethelead/pseuds/takethelead
Summary: Maggie still sucks at pool after she and Alex have been dating for a few months. Alex tries to teach her, but Maggie seems to be interested in other things.





	1. Chapter 1

“How is it possible that we’ve been together 3 months and you still suck this much at pool?”

Alex rolled her eyes and threw up her hands in exasperation as the cue ball Maggie just attempted to shoot knocked against the side of the pool table, completely missing the solid ball that was perfectly lined up to be tapped into the corner pocket. On the opposite side, Kara and J’onn high fived.

“Aliens one, humans zero!” Kara sang, as she expertly shot the ball towards the far left corner, where it ricocheted off the nearest wall and jostled first one, and then the final striped ball into the same pocket. Mon-El raised a shot glass to Kara and J’onn and the three of them clinked glasses and threw their drinks back. Kara giggled as she swallowed her drink of choice.

“Who’s up for round two?” She looked around at her friends. J’onn was stoic as usual, Mon-El was distracted by a pretty purple alien across the bar, and Alex was glaring at her.

“I think I’ve done enough losing for the night,” Alex muttered, picking up her drink, taking a sip, and then crossing her arms and shooting a look at Maggie, who coyly avoided eye contact by becoming suddenly enthralled in her nail beds. Glancing between the two, Kara didn’t need superpowers to sense the tension around the table.

“Oh! This is my favorite song!” She grabbed Mon-El and dragged him protesting to the dance floor, while J’onn quietly slipped away towards the bar and its tender.

“It’s…just a game?” Maggie whispered, shrugging her shoulders and cocking her head to the side, a small smirk on her face.

“You know how competitive I am!” Alex loudly whispered back. “It’s like you didn’t even try!”

“I promise I was trying my best,” Maggie said as she walked over and nuzzled Alex’s neck with her nose. Alex’s shoulders relaxed and she let out a breath.

“I think I just need more practice,” Maggie purred into Alex’s ear. “There’s a free table in that corner over there that’s a bit more private,” she continued, as she twined her fingers between Alex’s and gave them a slight tug, leading her away from their friends and towards the dimly lit table. Maggie handed Alex a cue. Alex picked it up and leaned over the pool table expertly.

“Ok so the first thing you need to work on is your grip – "

“Mmhmm. I think I’m pretty confident that I have a good grip,” Maggie murmured as she wrapped herself around Alex from behind and placed her hands over hers on the cue stick. Alex inhaled deeply, and then began to continue her lesson.

“For a solid hit, you want to aim for the center of the ball,” Alex instructed, shaking her head to clear her mind.

“The center. Got it,” Maggie replied as she nudged Alex’s pool stance a bit farther apart with her knee and slowly slid her thigh between her legs. “What next?”

“Um,” Alex breathed. 

“Next, we, uh, next you should line up the shot. Don’t forget you can use the wall angles and the table to your advantage to – "

“Oh yes. I always forget about that, using the table to my advantage. Is this what you’re talking about?” Maggie used her hips against Alex’s back and the solid form of the pool table in front of her to press her thigh more firmly between Alex’s legs.

“Hmmm,” Alex breathed.

“You’re a very good teacher,” Maggie breathed onto the back of Alex’s neck before planting a slow, soft, kiss. She felt goosebumps rise on Alex’s neck as her lips moved away from her skin. Maggie placed her hands just below Alex’s ribcage and traced them along her torso before they came to rest on Alex’s hips. Maggie stepped back from Alex as she gently guided her around so they were face to face.  
Alex’s cheeks were flushed and her eyes were dark. She looked at Maggie with her mouth slightly open and let out a small sigh.

“Would you like to – “

“ – head out for the night?” Maggie finished, smirking. “Of course. I’m ready for bed anyway,” the smirk still on her lips, as she dramatically stretched and yawned. “Shall we say goodbye to everyone?” But Alex was already pulling her towards the bar exit.

“Ok someone is a bit excitable tonight,” Maggie chuckled, but it only lasted for a moment because before she could take a breath Alex had her against the wall of the bar alley and her lips on hers. She finally had a chance to breathe when Alex straightened her arms against the wall where they had previously been bent on either side of Maggie’s face to allow her to be close enough to her to kiss.

“Wow,” Maggie exhaled.

“Let’s go,” Alex said huskily, again taking Maggie’s hand and leading her away.

When they reached Alex’s apartment, Alex took the opportunity to press Maggie against her apartment door and kiss her hungrily. She was so involved in kissing Maggie that she didn’t notice Maggie untucking her shirt from her tactical jeans and undoing the top few buttons. She did notice, however, when Maggie’s hands made their way under her shirt and onto the soft warm skin of her stomach, because Maggie’s hands were freezing. Alex inhaled sharply and broke their kiss, and before she could glare at her, Maggie had removed Alex’s keys from her back pocket and had begun the process of unlocking the door to the apartment.

Once the door was open, Maggie walked Alex backward into her dark apartment. 

“Should I turn on the lights?” Alex murmured.

“I think I know my way to your room, Danvers.”

Alex hummed impatiently as Maggie led her through the dark apartment. As soon as they crossed the threshold into Alex’s room, Maggie pounced on her and backed her up until Alex’s legs bumped against her bedframe. Maggie slid off her jacket in one smooth motion while simultaneously guiding Alex down to the bed as she was kissing her. Both of them kicked off their boots as their kisses grew in intensity. Alex sighed as Maggie slid her tongue across her bottom lip before taking it between her own and sucking gently before letting it go with a quiet “pop.”

Alex fumbled in the dark to locate Maggie’s shoulders and upon finding them ran her hands down Maggie’s waist and began inching her shirt up. Maggie pulled back from the kiss to comment on Alex’s obvious impatience. Alex responded to Maggie by kissing her hard, taking Maggie’s bottom lip between her teeth and slowly dragging it through them as she thrust her hands under Maggie’s shirt.  
Maggie groaned into the kiss, but came out of it to make a request.

“I know black is like, your color, Danvers, but I would like to be able to see the beautiful girl I’m in bed with right now.”

She felt Alex smile, and after a few moments Alex had located the plug for the string of small twinkling lights she had strung around the ceiling of her room and plugged them in. When Alex turned back to face Maggie, Maggie couldn’t help but let her jaw drop slightly at the look of Alex with her kiss-swollen lips, tousled hair, and partially unbuttoned shirt.

“Mmmm. Much better,” Maggie managed to murmur, trying to regain her composure after staring at Alex for a few seconds.

“Yes, I think so too,” Alex agreed.“I had something to show you, actually,” she continued. 

Maggie looked at her with first curiosity, and then desire when she realized Alex was almost done finishing the unbuttoning job Maggie had started minutes earlier.

“Close your eyes,” Alex requested slyly. 

Maggie obeyed, and within a few seconds Alex had slipped off her shirt and out of her jeans. Maggie was squeezing her eyes shut hard in anticipation, and was just about to ask if she could open them when Alex took her hands and placed them on her waist. 

After a second or two of Maggie letting her hands linger there, Alex gently nudged Maggie’s hands upwards. Maggie got the hint and slowly traced her hands up Alex’s sides. She stopped abruptly when she reached what was usually the elastic band of Alex’s sports bra, but tonight felt more like the bottom cup of a lace bra. Unable to contain herself, Maggie’s eyes flew open and she immediately began to explore Alex’s new undergarment with her hands and eyes. She looked up at Alex from her spot where she was sitting on her bed. Alex looked down at her from where she was standing in front of her. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards and her tongue poked out to run slowly across her lips.

Still bewildered, Maggie did not resist as Alex pushed her so that she was lying on her back, and before Maggie could comprehend what was happening, Alex was also on the bed kneeling over her, her knees on either side of Maggie. With Alex over her, Maggie was now able to see that Alex was wearing a pair of black lace underwear that coordinated with the black lace of the bra that she was, unfortunately, still wearing.

As Maggie had not uttered a sound during the whole process, Alex’s confidence began to waver.

“I’m sorry. This is too much, isn’t it? I knew I should have waited a little longer, we haven’t been dating all that long and – “ she was interrupted as Maggie pulled her down in one fluid motion into an electrifying kiss that conveniently also positioned Alex over her in a way that she could again slip her thigh between Alex’s legs as she had done at the bar pool table earlier in the evening. Alex whimpered at the sudden and intense pressure, and Maggie moaned when she realized she could feel heat and a light pulse emanating from Alex’s center on her leg.

After that, Alex’s lacey pieces did not remain on her body for long.

“I love how you look in this right now. I love that you got this for me. You’re still so attractive in your usual sports bra but this is another level,” Maggie said into Alex’s neck as she fervently planted kisses all over it, running her hands over the lace of Alex’s bra before hungrily pressing her hands to the fabric and squeezing Alex’s breasts firmly. “But as much as I love you in this right now, I need you to be naked, like, five minutes ago.”

Still running her hands over Alex’s chest with one hand, Maggie slid the other around Alex’s back and masterfully unlatched her bra in one motion. When her hands were both again on Alex, she came to the realization that not only was this bra lace, but it was strapless, and her hands on Alex’s chest were the only things keeping the fabric clinging to Alex. Alex sat up, still straddling Maggie, and gently took Maggie’s hands in her own, allowing the bra to slowly slide off of her, revealing her nipples which had already darkened in color and began to harden into small peaks.

After removing Alex’s bra, Maggie couldn’t push down her desire for her any longer. She slid slightly out from under Alex and sat up and began tearing off her own outfit. Alex pursed her lips smugly as she watched Maggie struggle to remove her pants at such an awkward angle. Maggie groaned with longing and frustration, at which point Alex shoved her down on the bed again and began kissing her fully while easing her pants over her hips and down her legs before Maggie once again became impatient and finished the job by aggressively kicking them off the rest of the way.

As much as Alex was enjoying kissing Maggie, she was still frustrated from Maggie’s “lessons” earlier at the bar. Unconsciously, as Alex and Maggie were kissing, Alex was arching her back which put her center on Maggie’s propped up leg. Shortly after that, she began moving her hips back and forth in time with their kissing. After a few minutes, Maggie cleared her throat. Alex opened her eyes, confused, and then embarrassed as Maggie gestured to the glistening spot on her leg where Alex had moments ago been situated.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry. Oh my god. You got me wound up so tight at the bar that I need, I need you, Maggie, please.”

“Please what?” Maggie said innocently.

Alex groaned. 

“Why do you do this to me? First, when I was talking to you about realizing I was gay, and now you’re going to make me say what I want you to do to me?”

“Well, how else would I know, Danvers?” Maggie countered.

Alex leaned forward so that she was laying on Maggie’s chest.

“Touch me,” she mumbled through Maggie’s hair into the side of her neck.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you, what was that?”

“Touch. Me.” Alex whispered, practically begging.

“I still couldn’t understand you, what did you say?”

“Touch – “ and before Alex could finish, Maggie had snuck her hand between their bodies and was cupping Alex lightly.

“Ohhhhhh,” said Maggie after Alex huffed out the breath she had been holding. “You want me to touch you. Is that it?”

Alex growled into Maggie’s neck and dug her nails into Maggie’s shoulders.

“Yes,” she replied through gritted teeth.

“Mmm. I think I can do that for you, Danvers.”

Maggie slid her leg down flat on the bed and then tugged lightly at Alex’s still-present panties, raising an eyebrow at her. Alex lifted momentarily to slide them off and kick them to the floor, gasping slightly as the cool air of her bedroom hit the growing warmth of her center. And with that last barrier removed, Maggie pulled Alex back down to her and kissed her hard. Alex moaned when their breasts pressed together and panted onto Maggie’s neck in between kisses.

When Maggie’s hand began to slide closer to Alex’s center, she began to whimper.

“Please,” she breathed.

“Ok,” Maggie smiled, as she slid the fingers of one hand into Alex and then fingers of her other into Alex’s hair. She began working her fingers through Alex fast, feeling her own wetness dampen between her legs as Alex continued to pant against her neck. After pumping for about a minute, Maggie slowed to half of her previous speed. Alex’s breathing slowed as well, but only for a few moments.

“Don’t you dare stop,” she growled at Maggie.

Maggie ignored her, languidly running her fingers in and out of Alex, trailing them through her folds and dusting them over her clit.

Alex cried out in frustration as she could feel her release building to the point that it was painful. 

Then without warning Maggie resumed her previous speed and pressure, skillfully thrumming in and out of Alex and then circling her clit in an agonizingly pleasurable pattern. Within seconds, Alex had collapsed onto Maggie’s chest, breathing and moaning on top of her and digging her nails into her shoulder, her scalp, her arm, any part of Maggie she could reach. Maggie altered the pattern, now spending more time and attention on Alex’s clit and sliding inside of her every so often to curl her fingers inside of Alex and hit her gspot.

Alex didn’t last long with Maggie’s new ministrations, and she choked out a single “fuck,” before she was completely breathless and writhing on top of Maggie.

After about thirty seconds, Maggie felt all of the tension in Alex’s body dissipate, and she slowly and gently slid her fingers out of Alex. After wiping them off a bit on the sheets, Maggie brought her hands up to Alex’s face. When Alex’s eyes finally fluttered open, Maggie was beaming at her, with a slight trace of amusement and satisfaction.

“You’re welcome.”

“Maggie I swear to god – “

“Judging by the noises you just made, I think maybe I am god.”

Alex made a point of rolling her eyes at Maggie before nuzzling into her shoulder.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Anytime, Danvers,” Maggie whispered back, placing a soft kiss on Alex’s head before running her fingers gently through Alex’s hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning after Maggie rocked Alex's world, Maggie has a problem that she has to take care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too eager to get this down, so the second (and final) chapter is here for your enjoyment.

Maggie was the first to wake up the next morning. She smiled when she found Alex curled up next to her, her head snuggled into Maggie’s shoulder. Maggie tried to move her arm but stopped when she felt it begin to tingle and tickle.

“Ugh,” she groaned, trying to stay quiet as she wiggled her fingers in an attempt to wake them up. She was making some progress when she felt tingling elsewhere in her body. She glanced around the room blearily and her eyes landed on Alex’s lingerie in a wrinkled pile on the floor. She bit her lip as the tingling increased and she remembered Alex’s surprise for her the night before and how she had been begging Maggie to touch her.

The sounds of Alex’s orgasm from a few hours ago echoed in Maggie’s head and she inhaled sharply as a jolt of feeling traveled from her chest to between her legs, settling there heavily. Maggie looked up at the ceiling and sighed, slowly and carefully extracting her arm from behind Alex’s head. Once it was free, she snaked her hand down her stomach, careful not to touch Alex’s sleeping, naked body next to her. She lifted the band of her panties and slowly swiped her finger through herself.

“Fuck,” she choked out. She was still wet from touching Alex last night, as she had expected, but she didn’t realize how strong her need for release was until her fingers brushed over her clit. She bit her lip again, looking over at Alex’s sleeping form while her hand remained in her underwear. She knew how precious sleep was to both of them, with each of them being on call at their respective jobs 24/7 in case of an alien emergency. Still, her desire was beginning to border on painful, and she wasn’t sure she could handle it on a regular morning, let alone while she was in bed with her beautiful, naked girlfriend next to her.

Maggie pulled her hand out of her panties and clenched and unclenched her fists as she tried to decide what to do. The more time that passed the more she realized this problem was not going to go away and it needed to be addressed very, very soon.

Aside from not wanting to wake Alex, she also didn’t want to risk Alex waking up next to Maggie as she was touching herself. They were comfortable with each other physically, but they had still only been together for a short time and Maggie thought that might be pushing some sort of boundary.

Maggie slid her hand between her legs again and hissed when she felt even more wetness on her fingertips.

“This problem obviously isn’t going to resolve on its own,” she thought. “I guess I’ll just sneak off to Alex’s bathroom, give myself an orgasm, and then crawl back in bed with her. I’m so turned on at this point that I doubt it will take me longer than a few minutes.”

Determined to both give Alex her rest and herself an orgasm, Maggie began to peel herself off of Alex and out of bed. She padded over to the door of the adjoined bathroom and had just turned on the light and was in the process of closing the door when she heard Alex roll over in bed.

“-aggie,” Alex garbled, still half asleep. “Where are you?”

Maggie froze with her hand on the door. “Um.”

At this point Alex was pushing herself up onto her elbows. Once situated, she took a long look at her girlfriend, who currently looked like a deer caught in headlights. She considered Maggie’s current expression, her flushed face, and the way she had been trying to sneak away. Then she dragged her eyes down from Maggie’s face and over her bare chest, until she stopped her line of sight at Maggie’s pale blue panties. She looked back up at Maggie, down again, and then back up.

“Can I do anything for you?” She asked with a wicked grin.

Maggie remained frozen at the bathroom door, frantically trying to come up with an excuse for her dampened underwear and (what she thought was) stealthy exit from the bed.

“Um,” Maggie said again.

“Why Sawyer,” Alex began, “I don’t think i’ve ever seen you struck so speechless.”

Maggie visibly swallowed, as a naked Alex lifted the covers up and made her way towards her. Alex’s nipples were hardening from the cool air outside of the covers, and Maggie couldn’t help but watch them.

“I- I- just- hadtogotothebathroom,” Maggie stuttered.

“Oh,” Alex replied, crossing the room and stopping in front of Maggie. “I could have sworn you had other plans for in there.” She dragged her nails down Maggie’s torso slowly before abruptly slipping her hand between Maggie’s legs and palming her underwear. Maggie jerked forward into Alex as her knees buckled at the unexpected contact.

“Detective Sawyer,” Alex said in a low voice, “I think I may have found a clue as to your motives for my bathroom.” Applying pressure as she moved, Alex slid her hand from between Maggie’s legs without lifting it and guided it over Maggie’s mound, finally stopping to rest her hands on Maggie’s stomach. Alex looked down at the path of wetness that was now present on Maggie’s abdomen and smirked. Maggie swallowed again.

“May I be of any assistance in this case, Detective Sawyer? It seems like you could use my help.”

And with that, Alex had Maggie backed up against the wall. Maggie couldn’t do much other than watch Alex wide-eyed as Alex grabbed her wrists and used one hand to hold them over Maggie’s head on the wall. Alex moved in to kiss Maggie, who closed her eyes in anticipation. She gasped as Alex instead ran her tongue over a spot just under Maggie’s jaw. Maggie could feel her knees weaken as Alex’s warm breath ghosted over the moist spot on Maggie’s neck.

Alex continued down, planting small kisses on Maggie’s skin and then returning to the spots a moment later to nip and suck, leaving a light trail of marks on Maggie’s throat.

Maggie was already panting before Alex had repeated the process on the other side of her throat.

Alex placed a gentle, tender kiss between Maggie’s collarbones, and Maggie let out a sigh of pleasure. Her sound quickly turned into a moan as Alex took her hand off of Maggie’s wrists and palmed Maggie’s breasts, pushing her thigh between Maggie’s legs and onto her center at the same time.

“I _can’t_ bel _ieve_ you were _going_ to go _touch_ your _self_ while I was _sleeping_ ,” Alex hissed into Maggie’s ear, articulating her words with an accompanying thrust of her leg into the heat between Maggie’s. “That’s my job,” continued Alex, as she slid her hand from Maggie’s chest into her underwear. Maggie made a sound that was a mix of a whimper and a growl as Alex slipped two fingers into Maggie.

“And it seems that I am very good at it,” Alex buzzed in Maggie’s ear, as Maggie’s arousal allowed for Alex to slide her fingers in an out of her quickly. Maggie collapsed onto Alex, already beginning to shiver from the much needed pleasure Alex’s fingers were supplying.

“Alex,” Maggie gasped, as she wound her hands through the other girl’s hair, seeing stars as Alex continued using one hand to give attention to Maggie’s nipples and the other to attend to Maggie’s center.

Hearing her name seemed to make Alex determined to give Maggie the best orgasm she’d ever had, and as she told Maggie this she slipped her fingers into Maggie and then used her knee on the back of her hand to apply more pressure to deepen the penetration. A noise vibrated deep in Maggie’s throat as Alex took her hand off of Maggie’s chest and placed it on the wall beside her head to balance herself as she used her fingers and her leg to give Maggie the deepest pleasure possible.

Suddenly, Alex plunged inside of Maggie, as deep as she could go, and curled her fingers.

Maggie Sawyer lost her shit. S

he groaned and panted into Alex’s ear, muffling a loud “FUCK” against Alex’s neck. With each curl of Alex’s fingers, Maggie felt lighter and lighter and her body was filled with so much pleasure that she didn’t think it possible. Maggie’s orgasm hit high and hard, and she was so exhausted from the buildup alone that she was clinging to Alex to stay upright.

Once Maggie hit her peak, Alex brought her back down gently with soft circles around her clit and small wet kisses on her nipples.

After taking a few seconds to catch her breath, Maggie looked up at Alex speechless, and Alex looked at Maggie with awe. They were both glistening with a light sheen of sweat, damp strands of hair framing their faces, pupils large and dark.

Alex, still bearing a majority of Maggie’s weight, gently nudged her into standing on her own before taking Maggie’s face in her hands and pulling her close for a kiss.

For the first time since Alex’s ‘assistance’ began, Maggie was able to form a coherent sentence.

“Danvers...I think I need to get back in bed. And sleep. For at least an hour. That was...amazing. But also exhausting.”

Alex beamed at Maggie before her mouth formed a smirk.

“I don’t know why you’re so tired, Sawyer, I did all the work.”

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Do you want to get back in bed with me or or not?” She said over her shoulder as she moved past Alex and shakily sauntered over to the bed.

“Well, I suppose it would be rude not to at this point,” Alex quipped. “I’m not one to pleasure a girl and then leave her alone in her bed in the morning,” she said, winking at Maggie. With that, she launched herself into the pile of pillows and blankets and curled around Maggie, who was lying on her back and staring up at the ceiling, still trying to regain a normal breathing pattern.

As she nuzzled into Maggie, she quietly asked, “So...was that good?” She expected Maggie to roll her eyes and make a snarky remark, but was taken back when Maggie turned to her with adoration in her eyes.

“That was the best orgasm that I’ve - "

“ - I told you it would be - "

“ - that I’ve ever had - "

Alex scrunched her face proudly.

“ - because it was with the best friend, woman, and girlfriend I have ever had.”

Alex’s jaw went slack and her eyes opened wide. Maggie smiled at her for a moment before she looked away blinking and blushing slightly, grabbing a pillow from the bed and swatting Alex with it.

“You won’t let that go to your head now, Danvers, will you?”

“Mmm probably,” Alex smiled. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this and look forward to writing more. I'm so in love with Alex it's not even funny. 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on my blog, taketheleadneverfollow on Tumblr if you want to gush about Sanvers (or just about any other F/F TV couple tbh) or have something you'd like to see written.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so I am open to constructive criticism. This is part one of a two-shot series. I will hopefully post the second shot within a week. If you like it, please tell me! If you don't let me know how I can improve. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta and friend, Anna! You can find more Sanvers content on her blog, lupe-skybrawler on Tumblr. 
> 
> You can also check out my Tumblr, taketheleadneverfollow.tumblr.com if you feel so inclined!
> 
> *All characters are products of The CW show 'Supergirl' and not my own*


End file.
